When accessing content over the World Wide Web, a client-side device typically retrieves the content from a web-based server associated with a content provider. The client-side device renders the content to display the web content. For example, the client-side device can have a browser application stored thereon which is executable by a processor of the client-side device to communicate with a web-based name server that translates a website address into an IP Address. The browser then forms a connection to the server associated with that IP address. The browser can then send a request to the server for the content (for example, the HTML file), and the server can send the requested web content to the client-side device for rendering by the browser. The next time the browser requests the content from the same IP address, the browser can synchronize the content it retrieved from the previous request to update the content with any new information or revised content associated with the IP address or the browser can download the content again to replace the content previously retrieved from the IP address.
With respect to synchronizing and updating the content, a conventional client-side computer can locally store the content at a client-side database, which resides in the client browser. In such client-side database, data stored will be on a per browser basis. For example, if a user switches between web browser applications, different client-based databases will be utilized. With the client-based database, data stored therein will remain in the client-based database, even after the browser is closed. Therefore, the next time the browser is launched and the content is retrieved, the content can be retrieved from the client-side database and synchronized or updated with any new information or revised content from the web-based server associated with the content provider of the content. The content also can be stored in a database server. For example, the database server can be the back-end system of a database application using client/server architecture. The database server can perform tasks such as data analysis, storage, data manipulation, archiving, and other non-user specific tasks. When the client device attempts to retrieve content from the web-based server of the content provider, the content can be retrieved from a database server associated with the client device and the web-based server. The database development, determination of whether the content has been modified, and synchronization of content between the client-side device and the various servers and databases associated with the content provider can be cumbersome and can become more complicated with more complex content.